The Thin Pink Line
by Idiot Lil' Princess
Summary: The fine line that separates friendship from love... Series of Oneshots It's my first fic...hope you like it!


My first fic ! Hope you like it….

_Thoughts are in italic_

I just own myself…The characters belong to themselves and to WWE, I don't own a thing.

- "And here you have it. The whole truth, the whole story. I fell for you. I…I'm in love with you." She looked anxiously to see his reaction. It was so hard to her not to see him speak or make any kind of sound…She was counting the seconds of silence in her head.

He blinked. Right now, the shock of those news had put him in such a state that blinking was all that he could manage to do. _She likes me? But…from all people, SHE? _

She was trying to breathe, and suddenly it appeared as if the dirty concrete floor of that arena hall just got a lot more interesting for her to look at. OK, she got it: he wasn't interested in her. But she wasn't going to get away until she heard it straight from the horse's mouth – in this case, from the dark haired wrestler standing in front of her.

_God, what a lousy idea. So much for my stupid superstition _she though, while nervously pulling a strand of her long hair, still staring at the floor.

She wasn't very superstitious when it cane to "traditional" things like black cats, or Friday 13th; instead, she created her own superstitions. This was one of those: her two ex-boyfriends both had declared themselves beautifully, and professed their true love for her. Neither had a lasting relationship, because it had never worked out when they were dating. It was always her that got tired first and that broke up with them.

When she fell for this guy, her thoughts were that maybe things would work out better if she declared herself first; they would be the perfect pair, just because it was her that made the move for them to start dating. _And because of stupid superstitions, I'm embarrassing myself to no end. Way to go, Amy. Fuck._ The red haired Diva was blushing madly, due to all the nerves and embarrassment.

The other part was still silent. The good news, though, was that he had recovered from the shock of hearing that Lita had fell in love with him.

Yes, she was beautiful.

Yes, she was smart.

Yes, he felt good when she was around; they laughed together, they were good friends.

But…

Did he love her?

Did he felt that she could be more than a friend in his eyes ?

_I have to be honest with myself. I need to be honest with myself._

He didn't know what to think, quite frankly. Right now, she was just a friend. He wasn't in love with her. And that was the truth.

-"Ok. I think that I got the message." Slowly, she started to drag herself through the hall and away from him, fighting hard to blink the tears that were forming in her hazel eyes.

A shaky hand put a halt to her movement.

-"Really, Chavo, it's ok."

-"I want to be with you too."

-"I can handle a ……….what?" she turned to see him staring at her eyes and supporting a nervous half-smile. Her dumbfounded look made the latino man chuckle slightly.

-"You said that you fell for me. I said that I wanted to give us a shot. I want to date you. Have you changed your mind?" he asked, smiling sweetly.

-"You took so long to answer that I honestly thought that your answer would be you as politely as possible telling me «no»" she said, drawing herself closer to him and inhaling his scent of his cologne.

The awkward silence fell again, but this time it was cut shortly.

-"I was shocked. Still am, actually. I never thought that you would look at me in that type of way."

-"I do look at you in that type of way. I'm in love with you, Chavo." Sweetly, she embraced him, and slowly closed the gap between her lips and his mouth. He gently kissed her back.

She was overjoyed, she couldn't think straight. All she could do, all her body was able to perform at the moment was to keep this kiss going on forever.Oh, love was the sweetest, most beautiful thing in the world. That is, after we passed all the awkward silences and moments that lead to that overdose of joy.

He felt nothing, right now. The kiss was still going on, and he felt like he was betraying himself. At the last moment, his mind overpowered the "NO" that his guts were shouting, and he found himself starting a relationship with a woman that he only saw as one of his friends.He knew what she had been through in the past year, and, as a friend, he was aware that it would be devastating to her the feeling of rejection – her emotional balance was drawing closer to a state of non-existance by the day.Stuck, he felt stuck in those seconds. _And there's nothing I can do now. The only hope is to fall in love with her as time passes._

Hope you liked it….The pairing is unusual, I know, but I loathe "usual" pairings.

Review, pleeeease D


End file.
